A conventional transmitting device that transmits a communication packet to a receiving device via a communication channel includes a transmitting unit that transmits the communication packet to the receiving device, a receiving unit that receives a feedback packet, which is a response signal corresponding to the communication packet, from the receiving device, and a detecting unit that detects a change of a reception interval of the feedback packet, and in the case where the change of the reception interval is detected, decreases the transmission rate at the transmitting unit transmits the communication packet, and after the decrease in the transmission rate, increases the transmission rate (Refer to PTL 1 and Non-PTL 1).